


Unconditionally

by Skiskooska



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Romance, bcus I don't possess the ability to write and finish multi chapters, gay af, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiskooska/pseuds/Skiskooska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino reflects on the development of his relationship with Antonio. Through their insecurities and imperfections, they were perfect for each other, and nothing could ever change that. High School/Human AU! Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

4 years.

It's been 4 years, 364 days, 13 hours, 23 minutes, and 42 seconds. Not… Not that he'd been counting. It's just this clock, a gift from Antonio, that counts each year until their anniversary. It's a stupid gift, yet, not that he'd ever admit it, but it'd been sweet. Sweet, just like everything Antonio did for him.

Antonio… Antonio, Antonio, Antonio… He was a… special person. Honestly, Lovino felt that he abused his privilege, and now it's coming back to bite him. They were only in the 7th grade, when Antonio approached the grumpy Italian at his locker one day, and asked if he wanted to go on a date with him. At first, Lovino thought it was a joke, but he figured he might as well.

It was a silly move, as Lovino was 12, and Antonio was 13. They were both so young, and romance shouldn't have been dawdled in, at that time. However, after 6 dates, and a week before school ended, Antonio finally took the chance to ask Lovino to go steady with him. Of course, at the time, Lovino didn't like Antonio in that way. The Spaniard annoyed him actually, however, he figured it was something to do, and he didn't want to be alone. So, he accepted.

It wasn't until later, that Lovino began to fall for Antonio, and his silly romantic ways. Sure Antonio was a dolt, air-headed, slightly clumsy, and an idiot. But, he was sweet. He'd bring Lovino flowers out of the blue, or sometimes chocolate. He'd do the dopiest, and most embarrassing things to express his love, like singing a song he wrote for Lovino, in the school talent show. Whenever Lovino was feeling down, he didn't have to tell Antonio, yet, the young man knew. He'd show up at Lovino's door, no matter the time, or weather, with an arm full of flowers, chocolates, ice=cream, a few video games, and movies, just to cheer the Italian up. He was always there for the eldest Italian, no matter how dumb the reason, like that time he was panicking over Feliciano and Romeo being younger and taller. It wasn't fair, dammit!

Of course, when Antonio was 14, Lovino realized he struck a gold mine. When the Spaniard decided he wanted contacts, and the braces he came off, it was as if puberty hit him with a bus. He wasn't sure if Antonio even knew how… how hot he was. He wasn't even aware that he had the ass of a god. Though, not that he'll ever admit it, he thought Antonio was perfect the way he was before. Girls and guys alike would flirt with him, much to Lovino's digress.

In the middle of the 8th grade, he realized, how lucky he was someone like Antonio would put up with him. How lucky he was indeed to have someone who loved and cared about him, as much as he loved and cared about Antonio. Someone… Finally someone, who wanted him over his brother. Who saw past his rocky exterior, and dirty mouth.

Of course, Antonio wasn't perfect either. He was an air-head, and couldn't possibly read the attitude. He always seemed so optimistic, whereas he had a pessimistic view of the world. Antonio had one of the greatest bravado Lovino has ever seen. Strange how that works, huh? Lovino supposed it was because of Antonio's family, and his friends. His family didn't have a dime to their name, and were constantly in debt. Antonio and his Portuguese older brother, Henrique, didn't get along whatsoever. Lovino could recall many rants from the Spanish man, often in Spanish. When he was frustrated he usually forgot to communicate in English. Not only that, but his friends, usually in their best intentions, accidentally put bad thoughts in Antonio's thick head. Francis and Gilbert never meant any harm, they were usually looking out for their little Spaniard, but sometimes he takes things the wrong way, and will be in a sour mood from days to months.

Despite their flaws, they were perfect for each other. Nothing could ever change that. They were inseparable. He hoped it'd never end...

Today was supposed to go by normally. He went to the mall to get new football cleats, as his were falling apart, and… Antonio's five year anniversary present. Feliciano would've joined him, but he claimed he had things to do. He was walking past the food-court, when a distinct laughter caught his attention. Hazel eyes were wide in alarm, as he saw the duo happily chatter away at a table in the mall food-court. Distinct laughter first caught his attention, the smooth, honey filled voice that he'd grown so accustomed too… Normally, he'd brush it off as a someone else, or Antonio was with his friends but… that wasn't the case. He caught site of a fiery red curl, and gently tanned skin, which couldn't be anyone other than Feliciano… Lovino's younger, and better brother.

Lovino could only stand there, imagining the possibilities. Yet… None seemed to workout in his head, except one. He only had one conclusion in his mind, and that was… Antonio was using him to get to Feliciano.

Lovino decided he had enough. He inhaled sharply, and turned his heel to leave the mall, cleats long forgotten.

Dangerous thoughts ran through his head, like, 'Why would Antonio cheat on him?' of course he knew the answer, Feliciano was better in every sense. He was a better artist, a better cook, he was better at fashion, better attitude, and he was better looking. Anyone could tell that Feliciano was better, even just by glancing at them. Of course Antonio would finally figure it out, unless this was his plan this whole time.

The Italian angrily opened the car door, threw himself inside, and slammed the door shut. He threw his bag on the passenger seat, and looked forward. He leaned into the steering wheel, and closed his eyes.

The signs were all there… Antonio had been distant lately, secretive even, and he kept blowing Lovino off for 'family problems'. Of course he'd be spending time with his dolt of a fratello. Hell, if Lovino could ditch himself for his brother, he would.

His eyes fluttered open, his gaze dropped to the keys in his hand. "I knew it," He muttered to no one. He'd known it, since the day he began to fall for Antonio. That one day,the Spaniard would be over him, and go after his perfect, little brother.

(Let's all pretend there's a linebreak here k)

Antonio was happy. This is the happiest he'd ever been. Firstly, he was finally going to do it. He was going to propose to the love of his life, his cute little Italian. Secondly, everyone supported him on this, there was no way he'd say no! Everyone agreed that they were perfect together. Two peas in a pod.

So that was why he was here, in front of the large door of the Vargas household. A small velvet box in the pocket of jeans- What else would he be wearing?- He wore a wide grin. The adrenaline pumped through his veins. This was it, the moment of truth, he raised his fist and rapped on the door.

The anxiety could've swallowed him whole right then, and there. However, he swallowed it down, if there was anything he learned while spending time with Feliciano, it was that what he was going to do, was worth this agonizingly, excited, torture.

After what felt like eons to the poor Spaniard, the door creaked open, revealing a shorter Italian man, with puffy red eyes, messy hair, and a frown darker than a thundercloud. Hazel eyes caught onto Grassy, and tension filled the air.

"Hola, mi tomate!" Antonio chirped, not bothering to sense his boyfriend's dire mood. His eyes twinkled as he gave his lover a one over. "How are you? Are you busy? Can I speak with you for a second,"

The latter was silent for a moment, but then glared at him, "Why? So you could ruin my day more? If that's the case then you better get out of here before I punch you so hard you'll be chasing your teeth into next month!" With that he began to shut the door.

Antonio, being on edge as it is, was quick enough to catch the solid white door with his foot, "It's important, I swear! Can I come in, por favor?" The Spaniard smiled.

The Italian man sighed, but begrudgingly opened the door, "Make it quick," he muttered as the other man cheerfully pranced in, "Feliciano is upstairs-"

"Feliciano?" Antonio questioned, "I'm not here for Feliciano? I'm here for you!"

"And what the hell do you want from me?" Antonio watched as Lovino folded his arms.

"I want to-" Antonio froze, "I want to give you this-" Sweaty palms reached into his pocket, and gently pulled out a small, black velvet box, "It's not much but…" he then looked to the floor, avoiding Lovino's confused gaze, "We've been together for a long time, five years to be exact, and what we have isn't exactly perfect but…" He cautiously opened the box, only to reveal a simple silver band, "I think we're perfect, I think you're perfect, with all your flaws I still love you through and through, so, Lovino… Will you marry me?"

Lovino Romano Vargas stood there, his face void of all emotion. Antonio thought he royally screwed up. A surge of panic was quick to appear, he hoped Lovino couldn't sense his ever-growing anxiety. He gave a quirky smirk, trying to lighten the mood, but probably failed.

"No." Lovino said calmly. Antonio could feel his heart literally shattering. He gave a small 'Oh', and looked away, down towards the ground.

In this moment, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was doubting his entirety. His shoulders sunk, along with his mood. "I'll just-" He started, but then turned around, not bearing to face Lovino, not like this. "I'll be going now-"

"You didn't let me finish." Lovino watched as Antonio's dejected gaze fell on him again, "Not yet, anyways. I'm 18, and you're 19. Too young for marriage. Ask me again in a few years and..." Lovino paused, relishing in the glint of hope appearing in Antonio's green eyes. "I'll say yes. But don't expect me to make all the preparations. Also, I require a minimum 3 meals a day, no less, a nap, and pasta when I wake up from that nap, capeesh?"

The Spaniard felt tears trail down his flushed cheeks. "Oh Lovi!" He sobbed, pouncing on Lovino with the tightest hug he could manage. "You make me the happiest man alive! Te amo, te amo mucho!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He paused... "Ti amo, ya giant dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally something I wrote forever ago and posted on tumblr. Completely forgot about it until I began to get a few notes. So I'm gonna post it here bcus I thought it was cute tbh.


End file.
